tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TYPE 24
is a forgotten being rumored to have once been an existence that showed up in times of dire need, ending world threatening conflicts and situations (often before they even started). It is an unknown existence that can be likened to the Counter Force and is one of the safety mechanisms of the planet, often referred to as the "Noble Phantasm of the Ultimate One". It is also directly related to Conservation of Phenomena (事象保存, Jijou Hozon?), culling Worlds (世界 , sekai?) deemed unnecessary by the World (世界という者, Sekai to Iu Mono?). It is voluntarily summoned only if the "will of of the planet" and its "collective unconsciousness of its residences" recognize something to be a serious threat to itself and its inhabitants. Profile The true identity of TYPE 24 (sometimes called Type-san by a certain unique individual or rather.... grail) is that of an older Dion Brunestud, although not the same entity of Fate/Providence, after an unspecified amount of time after the "supposed time" of Fate/Providence, this reality's Dion made a contract with the World to act as its vessel and agent in exchange for the power to atone for its past sins, by eliminating the "sins" that it believes the world has wrongfully allowed to thrive (ie. Altrouge Brunestud). Becoming an existence similar to the Counter Force itself, but taking on the duties of something akin to a "Grand Counter Guardian ", ending "world threatening" conflicts and situations (often before they even started) and addressing Quantum Time-Locks (霊子記録固定帯, Reishi Kiroku Kotei-Tai ?), among other responsibilities, It continued its existence biding for the day that it would be able to obtain its sole wish. Having not died or been created from the ideals of man, it does not reside in the Ring of Deterrence (抑止の輪, Yokushi no Wa?), instead residing in a certain "Millennium Castle" located deep inside the Outside of the World, where the interference and spread of Black Ether is restricted from Time and Space. Although residing there most of the time, it is able to leave the Outside of the World using its own power at any given time (however the World would likely intervene if it leaves for ill intent), however it only does so to intercept major threats to the World, reasoning that leaving for any other reason is dangerous to reality and that it deserves to be "imprisoned" there as atonement for its sins. Prologue Centuries have past since it became part of the World, it's long since forgotten its true name or even its past, existing now only to serve its duty as a "Counter Force" of the World. Each moment consisting only of another war, another monster, another mountain of corpses, however it still continues, still perseveres because of a fragmented memory, everlasting contract, forgotten wish... "I have to meet her and ......" He paused, resting his elbow in the armrest of the throne he had been sitting on as the soft sound of chains followed his motion before subsiding. He placed his hand to his head and began contemplating on what was it that he wanted for so badly that he'd resign his soul to his current fate. Was it power? Money? Vengeance? Justice? He'd been wondering this question for the good part of the past few centuries. Shaking his head, he sighed. What was he expecting? That all of a sudden today he'd remember? It had been an eternity since that time, there was no way the answer to his longing curiosity would suddenly rip through reality and present itself to him. He quickly turned his head to the castle wall to his right, a gentle clamor of chains swept the halls of the palace, as he stared it down the wall. "........." The soothing sound slowly faded, as did his silly notions that perhaps an answer would appear. "...What am I doing, foolishly wishing for something so...*RIP*" He slowly turned to the right yet again, this time a wall did not face him before his eyes, this time before him laid a tear in reality, a "rift" in space.... .*fade to black* ....A crescendo of chains roared approaching from a distance in increasing intensity. then an abrupt silence, as the events of Fate/Lost Works begins. (Note: this is head canon for Fate/Lost Works and isn't applicable in RP) Fate/Lost Works The events of what happened after TYPE 24 entered the 'Rift' is unknown, however his actions and appearance an undisclosed amount of time after that incident, when he showed up leading an army of various creatures of the night, seems to indicate that he was put under the influence of a very powerful malicious entity (similar to that of a certain Crimson Moon). After the Rift's closing (seemingly with the malevolent influence along with it), TYPE 24 seemingly disappeared without a trace, however a few rumored sightings of a cloaked figure appearing and disappearing at certain locations around the world (leaving behind only the faint lull of chains) seem to indicate his existing presence in this World. Glossary Lines of Reality: Sometimes called Lines of Existence or Strings of Fate, refers to the general category of "Lines" that make up every characteristic of every single thing in the reality. They are essentially the "tissue cells" of the world; being the underlying structure/material of concepts. One well known type of Lines of Reality are the "Lines of Death". Points of Reality: Sometimes called Points of Existence, refers to the broad group of "Points" that make up the foundation of every characteristic of every single thing in reality. They are the "cytoskeleton" of the world, connecting Lines of Reality together; building the foundation of a concepts structure. One well known type of Points of Reality are the "Points of Death". Structural Data/Information: Refers to the information of both a target's physical and conceptual structure Conceptual Structure: The structure of a concept; the Lines and Points of Reality that make up a concept. Usually contained within an object's structure Conceptual Structural Data/Information: Information on the structure of a target's concept; used to make the "blueprints" of a concepts' structure. Physical Structural Data/Information: A type of Conceptual Data that refers to concepts that make up the actual physical structure of a target; used to make the "blueprints" of the structure of the concept's container. Appearance Abilities In Fate/Lost Works, after the closing of the Rift in which TYPE 24 entered this World/Reality from, TYPE 24's connection to the World seems to enter into a very weak state, thus degrading his abilities. This seems to be due to this World/Reality's position as a branch of the Great Tree Known as Time (時間という大樹, Jikan to Iu Daiju?) that is very distant to the "trunk" or "Foundation" (世界の基盤, Sekai no Kiban?, lit. "Foundation of a World"). Something like this normally shouldn't affect TYPE 24's connection to the World however, so it seems the real culprit behind this strange interference (to his connection with the World) lies within the mysterious occurrences known as the Rifts. This odd weakening of his connection is however somewhat offset in the presence of an entity that also has a connection to the World (ie. Counter Guardians, Fairies, Transcendent Kind). Anti-Thaumaturgy A type of Magecraft that uses Black Ether, otherwise known as White Od to manipulate Lines and Points of Reality. It is a Magecraft that should not be classified as such, and is said to be potentially on the level of True Magic. Such a magic should not exist or be able to exist, it has unknown how TYPE 24 has obtained such a magecraft however records indicate the involvement of something called Seraphix. Its effects work on Sequences/Lines and Points of Reality, with ones related to elements and magic energy being the easiest to target. Foundation and Charcteristics Its foundation lies in the law of Conservation of Reality, stating that Lines and Points cannot be created or intertwined without the destruction or separation of other Lines and Points of Reality and vice versa. This is due to the fact that the energy released when a line or point is cut or destroyed, is used to tie or create other lines and points. Due to the nature of Black Ether and its relationship with the World and Reality in general, It cannot last very long outside its user's body unless it has a source of nourishment (ie. Prana). It is due to this reason that most types of Anti-Magecraft are limited in range (to about ~3m) needing vessels like swords and bullets to extend the reach of its effects. Complex concepts (like high ranking Noble Phantasms or Saint Graphs), while actualized have high activity rates causing spontaneous rapid movement in their Lines and Points of Reality, thus making it extremely difficult for Anti-Magecraft to effectively "edit" them. Even TYPE 24 is only able to do so by enhancing his focus and prana manipulation through specific incantations or weakening the target to a desirable state for Anti-Magecraft use. "Magecraft is the actualization of mysteries, Anti-Magecraft on the other hand, is the edification of mysteries.........hmmm I feel as though that's a little different to how I used to explain it" - TYPE 24 TYPE 24 INFO DOCUMENT (for in-RP use) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1B6kalWYSs_VvxyCgxvyeh0AmfKnhL0WtZQRnLZWzCv4/edit?usp=sharing 'Sever: Leviathan, White Fang that Pierces the World (range: 3m)' A White Anti-Magecraft that manipulates Black Ether to form something akin to a bounded field called a "Restriction Factor" that isolates and cuts sequences or lines and points of reality. This Anti-Magecraft has massive utility as it is able to sever concepts like mysteries, spiritual existences, bounded fields, and physical structures by targeting and severing their lines and points of reality. It is especially effective on concepts/abilities with a similar nature to it, being able to Sever those kindred concepts with relative ease without being affected by them. However it also has an exponential skill ceiling that makes it virtually impossible to effectively utilize it completely, due to users needing to manipulate multiple lines and points of reality simultaneously in specific ways to be able to cut more "difficult" concepts. This however is circumvented due to TYPE 24's odd circumstances that have not only given him a natural affinity in its use but an enormous amount of experience in its utilization, thus he is able to target concepts on the level of Noble Phantasms and Space-Time to a limited degree. 'Mend: Danh, Ecdysis of the World (range: 2m)' A Grey Anti-Magecraft that manipulates Black Ether to form a type of bounded field called a "Release Factor" that isolates and repairs cut sequences or lines and points of reality. This Anti-Magecraft has a large amount of utility as it is able to mend cut concepts (specifically a concepts lines and points of reality), ensuring that Reality and the World is not left damaged after Severing a concept (although usually the World will automatically mend damages that aren't too significant to Reality as a whole). 'Imprint: Ophion, Red String (of Fate) Enveloping the World (range: 3m)' A Black Anti-Magecraft that manipulates Black Ether to form a variant of bounded field called a "Chain Factor" that isolates and intertwine sequences or lines and points of reality. This Anti-Magecraft has high potential utility as it is able to imprint or "tie" concepts with one another or a structure (through their lines and points of reality). However it requires some knowledge and ability of White Anti-Magecraft or very high level use of Black Anti-Magecraft, as the lines and points of a concept must be "untied" or un-intertwined with any other concepts lines and points. Like the White Anti-Magecraft, Sever, Imprint has an exponential skill ceiling that makes it almost impossible to utilize certain aspects of Imprint completely without TYPE 24's unique circumstances. Unlike its name suggest, Imprint, if a user's skill in the ability is extremely high, can also be used to craft concepts by isolating and intertwining specific lines and points of reality, however knowledge on the conceptual structure of the target concept must be known to be able to effectively craft it. The amount of knowledge the user has on a target concepts' conceptual structure also affects the quality of the newly crafted concept, as the less conceptual information a user has; the more the crafted concepts' existence will be degraded from the original. Anti-Thaumaturgy: Techniques 'Devour: Níðhöggr, the Consumption of the World (range: 3m)' An Anti-Magecraft technique that analyzes the physical and conceptual structure of a target, allowing the user to obtain a target's physical and conceptual structural data. The technique revolves around 3 stages (that can be used separately or in conjunction; each providing varying amounts of risks and results) that involves the careful execution of Sever and Mend, and most importantly skilled, accurate Black Ether manipulation. This technique may often have permanent effects on a target, however if another instance of that target (that does not contain a record of having this technique used on it) manifests, it will not have those potentially adverse effects (ie. A Noble Phantasm that has been "Devoured" will be returned to their previous state if the servant it belongs to dies and gets summoned again, as a record of that Noble Phantasm being "Devoured" is not recorded in the Throne of Heroes). Refer to "TYPE 24 Info" document for details about how each stage works in RP. Stage 1: Taste Stage 1 focuses on the analysis of the physical structure in order to "map out" the conceptual structure, thus allowing the user to gather conceptual data with minimal damage done to both the physical structure and (most importantly) the conceptual structure of a target. This is done by carefully manipulating Black Ether around a sections of a target structure, momentarily covering only a segment of the target in Black Ether before moving on to the next segment. This process allows each section of a target to "recover" from the trauma of Black Ether before being treated with it again, therefore minimizing structural and conceptual damage. This stage is the slowest out of all three stages gaining minimal amounts of physical structural data and even smaller amounts of conceptual data per second, but can be considered the safest to the target, as it has the least amount of risk to the target's structure. This process may often look like it is covering a target completely in Black Ether to an average mage's eye (but someone who has "special" eyes will see the movement of Black Ether "pulsating" from one end of the target to the other). Stage 2: Swallow Stage 2 is a relative "middle ground" to stages 1 and 3, offering more data on a target's structure than stage 1, but at a higher risk of damage to the target's physical and conceptual structure. It does this by taking the process of stage 1, and adding a few more additional steps. After analyzing the structure of the target for a few "pulses" (via Black Ether), it begins to Sever the relative area of where the concept resides inside of the structure, it then analyzes the "Severed" area and the gaping hole left behind in the target's structural, estimates a more accurate area of the concept, then Mends the Sever it made prior before starting the process over again. This "new" process (due to the additional steps) gives a much better representation of the physical and conceptual structure, therefore offering the user more Data on the target. However due to the constant "Severing and Mending" used in the process, the physical and conceptual structure of the target may be somewhat "distorted" (or worse, the Sever part of the process may accidentally cut into the concept the user was trying to map out; ruining a lot of the structural information acquired) causing the original target's existence to become degraded This process also takes less consideration of the target's safety, making it much faster than Stage 1: Taste, seeming almost instantaneous. Stage 3: Devour Stage 3 is the stage that focuses solely on obtaining the target's physical and conceptual structural data, completely disregarding the target's existence. It does this by completely covering the target in Black Ether, then using the Black Ether to make various Severs, effectively disintegrating all structural information (this disintegration or "consumption" of the target's structural information also gives the user total physical structural information of the target) of the target's other than the target's concept (or conceptual data), leaving only the it behind. This process is instantaneous, looking to the trained eye as if Black Ether had just wrapped itself around a target and devoured it, (seemingly) leaving behind nothing. Unlike previous stages, this stage gives complete knowledge of a concept (conceptual structure) as well as total knowledge of the "concept's container" (physical structure). 'Conjunction: Tiresias, Murderer of the Caduceus' An Anti-Magecraft technique that combines concepts to either have a concept containing properties of its parts or create an entirely new concept. Refer to "TYPE 24 Info" document for details about how each stage works in RP. Mystic Abilities Mystic Eyes of Enchantment TYPE 24 also has Mystic Eyes that enable limited control over others, such as the ability to plant suggestions. Usually the color of a user's eyes changes to gold when they are active, thus revealing them as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment, however (most likely due to a combination of rebound from its over-utilization, and mystery and stress gained from his long career as an agent of the World) his eyes have grown so powerful that they permanently shine gold (the effects however only activate when TYPE 24 chooses). Due to the massive amounts of mystery his eyes have gained, they are powerful enough to command an entire country of people to forget he was ever there and even control existences like servants with exceptionally high mental defenses. However due to the situation of his connection to the World in Fate/Lost Works his abilities have been degraded to the point where he can only influence servants to a limited degree, with mentally strong servants being able to disregard the mental suggestions with some effort. Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception (White) Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception '''are Mystic Eyes that can not and should not exist. Among other things, it passively allows the user to perceive the very '''Lines and Points that made up Reality and everything within it. The White version of this ability allows the user to see where to cut a sequence and what each possible cut will do. When active, it also allows for long ranged targeting of the user's abilities (via "locking on" to the Lines and Points of a target and actualizing the ability at that position), this includes Anti-Magecraft abilities (which are usually short in range). The color of the user's iris turns completely white, while their sclera turns pitch black when they are active, thus revealing them as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception (White). The nature and color of these eyes are odd, with the Mage's Association still being unable to classify if it belongs to the Jewel, Rainbow, ''or an entirely new unknown classification in the Noble Colors System. Phantasm/Reality Abilities 'Marble Phantasm: My Deceit to the World is Truth' Unlike regular Marble Phantasm, which can literally change reality to create any naturally occurring effect, '''Marble Phantasm: My Deceit to the World is Truth '''is able to only manifest and actualize targets into reality. Materialization of targets appears to usually be "out of thin air", as if the concept of a target was actualized into physical existence. However some specific targets seemingly have a mysterious effect that may occur; appearing to have been actualized/summoned through a dark blood red portal (the origins of the portal seeming to be that of ???). This ability works by having the user, using their knowledge of a target's conceptual and physical structure as a blueprint to construct a mental version of the target using various Lines and Points of Reality in ???, then actualizing and manifesting the target into reality. '''Notable Targets Materialized through Marble Phantasm:' *Genesis *Fangs (conceptual Black Keys favored by a certain "Servant Hunter" long ago, its origins are unknown) *Various Firearms 'Blood Phantasm: My Truth to my Elegant Mother is Deceit' Blood Phantasm: My Truth to my Elegant Mother is Deceit, is the ability to manipulate blood in order to manifest and actualize targets into reality. (Skip over this part as I'm not including it in this version of TYPE 24) '??? (Reality Marble)' ??? '''not much is known about this reality marble, however it is said to be filled with Black Ether and containing a familiar castle residing in 「 」("Emptiness"), illuminated by an ominous Crimson Moon, and housing a powerful Red-eyed Serpent (although some events suggest the existence of another serpent as well). In his current form TYPE 24 is unable to manifest ???, however he can manage to summon specific targets inside of ??? (usually through Marble Phantasm, as indicated by a blood red portal). Targets actualized into reality through '''Marble Phantasm: My Deceit to the World is Truth, are built here using 「 」. Gehena: Black Chains Binding the Moon Gehena, is the conceptual manifestation of the power that TYPE 24 is using to suppress his vampiric impulses. It takes the form of Black Chains, and can be found in the throne room of the Millennium Castle Brunestud where it is used to chain the Crimson Moon aspect (the root of his vampiric heritage and impulses) of TYPE 24. It can be summoned from ??? and is used to bind and pierce targets (although TYPE 24 often prefers the latter), immobilizing them similarly to the chains of a certain King of Heroes. However, like most of TYPE 24's abilities, its summoning range is rather short, instead relying on the Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception '''to target opponents at range. Due to its nature it is akin to an Anti-Mystery Noble Phantasm being more effective the more a target is connected to the World, Reverse side of the World, or Outside of the World (ie. Phantasmal Specsis), as well as the more mystery a target has (ie. it is more effective against Gilgamesh than Napolean). Combat In combat, all weapons that contain or were made from Black Ether that make contact with a target cause a magic circle to form on a target. This magic circle can then be actualized as an anchor for other abilities, like '''Sever or Gehena, after which the circle fades. This phenomenon allows for things like actualizing Gehena's chains inside of a target (using the magic circle) to pierce them from the inside out. These magic circles although difficult to undo, due to their strange origins, are not impervious and can be dispelled by a experienced sorcerer if undone quickly enough before TYPE 24 use of it. The general mechanism usually allows only one magic circle to form per weapon/bullet that makes contact with a target, however if a weapon like a dagger is left in a target, it allows for successive magic circles to form after its precursor's use. This continuous "abuse" of the manifestation requirements can be stopped through the removal of said weapon however. 'Sever ' In combat, due to the complexity of an unweakened heroic spirit's saint graph, without an aria, he can only inflict wounds with Sever on the caliber of Genesis. These wounds are similar in effect to a strike from Genesis, as they deteriorate the prana and existence (in effect reducing the parameters) of the target. This application can be strengthened (in servant terms; by one rank higher) through a one line incantation. While in combat, TYPE 24 likes to utilize this magecraft by using a target, like one of his discarded weapons, as an anchor and then Sever the Lines and Points of Space between them; effectively "teleportating" to the target's location. The success of such an application of Sever is however dependent on how familiar the user is with the target's Physical/Conceptual Structure. Regeneration ''' As a relatively ancient vampire, TYPE 24 is able to ignore moderate amounts damage (B rank Noble Phantasms or lower, however recouvering from a majority the wounds inflicted by A rank Noble Phantasms may only take around a few minutes) as his body will revert to the pre-damaged state rapidly. Although some conceptual weapons, such as the Black Keys used by members of the Church, should nullify this ability; the excessive amounts of mystery he has obtained, along with his manipulation of Black Ether (to isolate the weapon from the rest of his wound), cause weapons of that caliber to be only able to inflict slight to no damage. At night his regeneration is almost instantaneous, as his power is at its peak during the full moon. Although is lines and points of death are already extremely diffucult to detect during the day, during the night, almost all of his lines and points of death disappear, rendering them virtually indestructible. He can not only regenerate most moderate wounds rapidly, but even re-form his body completely after taking damage, even though it takes the majority of his power to do so. Contract TYPE 24 is able to contract with familiars (such as heroic spirits) as well as form contracts with a master due to his status as an agent of the World. However, due to the tremendous power a master would have from being contracted with TYPE 24, conditions from the World are forced onto the Master-Servant Contract to prevent any world-threatening incidents. Conditions of the World 1. When it is contracted as a servant it will be granted a saint graph (paremeters and abilities), restricting its abilties (to that of a servant). 2. Backup and connections to the World and「　」(the Root) are closed off (therefore disabling his practically infinite prana supply as well as access to the form/entity known as '''Subtype: Earth). 3. Only two Command Seals will be issued to the Master and commands must not conflict with the ideals of the will of the world nor the collective unconsciousness of mankind. 4. The Contract will be lifted if there is an immediate great threat '''to the will of the world and the collective unconsciousness of mankind. 5. In the aftermath of condition 4, it may choose to resume its prior contract, remaining as a servant (since the contract is not reinitialized, additional Command Seals will not be given). Surprisingly TYPE 24 is a virtuoso at forming contracts, seemingly having a natural affinity for it (no doubt inherited from his mother), however he attributes most of his accomplishments to the World's doing; rarely using his talent for unconventional means like combat. Note: A separate document is being made and will be posted later for TYPE 24 on google docs for when he is contacted as a servant (cause he'll be weakened and have skills) Contract with the World Notable Arsenal '''Genesis: Doubt, the Serpent within the Abyss Although it can be called TYPE 24's "Noble Phantasm",' Genesis '''is in actuality just a strange Conceptual Weapon/Mystic Code in the form of a "weapon from the future" with an odd resemblance to a certain '''Colt M1911a1 '''named after a serpent. It is a weapon with a destitute nature of 「　」which allows it to indiscriminately absorbs and store the magical energy in proximity to it, most notably its user's. Normally a mystic code with such an effect would be considered useless and more so detrimental however, due to the nature of Black Ether as well as TYPE 24's odd affinity to the firearm (perhaps partially due to his Origin), TYPE 24 is able to utilitize its attacks to actualize the Black Ether absorbed and stored from TYPE 24 onto a target when it makes contact, consuming both the prana and concept of a target, and thus degrading the existence of a target. This means for existences like heroic spirits; repeated hits (contact with the weapon or its ammunition) will cause servants to expend a vast amount of mana and quickly grow weary (from mana loss) and their parameters will degrade (due to conceptual damage; most notable damage to their saint graphs). If intercepted, using something akin to a Noble Phantasm/ability however, the Noble Phantasm/ability is damaged and degraded instead (with rank C or below Noble Phantasms/abilities being disintegrated on contact with a strike). It is a weapon capable of firing rounds with complex concepts such as Noble Phantasm and due to its "Empty"(「　」) existence can also be "Imprinted" with such concepts. Although all of these mentioned characteristics contribute to a devastingly lethal weapon, the reason why it is so favoured (and rightly so) by TYPE 24 is due to his almost unnatural affinity and connection to the weapon. That statement may seem odd as TYPE 24 has profiency and mastery over a variety of weapons (with the Counter Force providing information on any foriegn armaments, if such a seldom occasion arises) 'Fangs (placeholder name) Modified Black Keys favored by a certain "Servant Hunter" long ago. These particular Black Keys are devoid of a concept and hold no true purpose, it is because of this that they have no true name. Due to their "Empty" nature they are favored by TYPE 24 as weapons that can be used as conduits for Black Ether, allowing him to achieve strikes similar in effect to that of '''Genesis, as well be used as "anchors" for his other abilities. Also due to its "Empty" nature, TYPE 24 is able to actualize the Black Ether "filling it" to Imprint concepts such as Noble Phantasms into its strikes. 'Iscariot: Mantle of the Denier' Iscariot: Mantle of the Denier is a Conceptual Weapon made from the Shroud of Iscariot that TYPE 24 obtained sometime after becoming an agent of the world. It is probably one of the few items able to channel Black Ether, due to its inherent concept of "Betrayal", which (not dissimilar to Black Ether) enables it to "Deny" the very "Existence" of some potentially lethal and conceptual attacks (reducing the power of incoming Noble Phantasms by one rank and completely nullifying attacks B rank or below). Betrayal: Denying the Existence of the Sacrificial Lamb The conceptual weapon's most powerful ability that could otherwise be called its "true existence", it enables the user to "Deny" the existence an assault (no matter the power, behavior, nature, or origin) through the sacrifice of a complex concept such as a Noble Phantasm. Unlike Broken Phantasms, this sacrifice is permanent as it tributes the concept of a Noble Phantasm and not just the Noble Phantasm itself. This means after the ability's use, all knowledge of the concept's structure is erased from TYPE 24's mind as well as ???. Using this ability on attacks with particularly persistent/strong existences however may require an incantation to help actualize this ability. The user can however gain the concept again if he were to regain knowledge of the concept (ie. "Devouring" another instance of that Noble Phantasm from the original wielder). Notes '- Uses wires (use Arcuied chain symbolism as that’s her Marble Phantasm arc drive) - stabs himself - locked in a section of the root, as allowing his Black Ether based powers elsewhere in reality is dangerous - form similar to Red Arcuied or Archetype: Earth Abilities - Special variety of Marble Phantasm that materializes things by making them from Reality lines and points (sequences) Immune to conceptual weapons and magecraft he has experienced - Invisible lines of death due to his anti magecraft, but destroying his connection to the CF makes them slightly visible - Can regenerate most wounds rapidly, unless some sort of magecraft is preventing it then you can break through by using restricted power therefore going Bloodlust automatic mystic eyes of enchantment - Backup from CF: like CGs and TAs he is only given an output slightly stronger than his opponent if he needs help, however this limiter can be removed for a short time due to his CF status (backup can be locked off if the surrounding environment is replaced) SHALL WE PLAY AROUND SOME? - unleashes Crimson Moon personality for a second' Reality Marble Summons a The original Millennium Castle (unlike Arcuied’s reproduction in the mountains) which resides inside the Root and contains a chained serpent. His Crimson Moon and World personalities reside here. - Knight Arm- demonic weapon made of a mass of grain (maybe have it be blood weapon) Est Fallen - Alt Nagel- pillar of wind - Rainbow Mystic Eyes Bibliography Works cited: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Ancestor http://www.americanspecialops.com/special-ops-weapons/hk-mp7.php https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_AS50 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare#AX_derivatives http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arcueid_Brunestud https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/World#Counter_Force https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Eyes https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Servant https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shiki_Ryougi https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shiki_Tohno